This invention relates to a cleaning device for cleaning electrical movable contacts of rotatable shafts and stationary contacts engagable thereby.
The cleaning device according to the invention is particularly useful with electronic units such as mixers or mixer boards employed in sound systems for music groups. Mixers employed with larger sound systems may have upwardly of forty potentiometers employed therein to achieve the multitudinous sound effects desired by the audience. Particularly where such mixers are exposed to the public, contaminants such as drinks and food can be spilled thereon, causing malfunctioning of the potentiometers employed therein. With or without the public, simply dust and other airborne contaminants can cause similar poor contact in the potentiometers and the malfunctioning thereof.
Heretofore, it has been necessary to partially disassemble the mixer, or other electronic unit having internal potentiometers or similar electronic devices having stationary and movable contacts, to clean the contacts and render them operable again. With an electronic sound mixer, having multiple potentiometers, the cleaning can consume considerable time.